Cracktistic RP's
by Hunjess
Summary: Never let me get bored. This is completly dedicaded to all things crack pairing related.
1. Introduction

Hello. This is not the first chapter really. This is me just explaining what all this is about. I and one of my friends (mysteri0s) have been working on little one-shots together for a while now. This will change as we add more and more.

So far we have:

HungaryxRomania

Romania x England

Working on:

Norway x Belarus

TaiwanxHong Kong

If you want to see any pairings just leave a review please. Any paring will be fine. I hope you like these stories that we have been working on. I will be working on typing up all of this whenever I can, but I have a dreaded thing called school. Not just school but band in the afternoons, swimming on the days that I do not have band plus mornings, TONES of homework, and football games.

Anyways, I hope that you will keep reading all of this. Please review and if you do not:

France will find you in bed while he is wearing only a rose in his hair. Japan is in the corner taking pictures. Prussia is trying to have a German Sparkle Party. Italy making pasta. Germany yelling at Italy for making too much pasta.


	2. Romania x Hungary

**Author's Note: Hello this is something that I am working on with private messaging. Hope you like it. The pairing for this chapter is RomaniaxHungary. **

The meeting room is crowded as always and the people in the room seem to get louder and louder by the second. Hungary is trying to concentrate on the meeting, or at least what is left of it. She feels someone come up behind her. No, wait, something. Romania wraps his arms around the back of her chair with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hello Eliza, I see you are doing well." Romania comments and plays with her hair.

"What do you want?" Hungary asks without even looking up at him. Romania smirks and spins the chair around so she is facing him.

"Some of your delicious smelling blood. Or a pony, either would do. I would ask Poland but every time I try to talk to him he gives me this look, it feels like I am being undressed with his eyes... Anyways, OFF TOPIC. Blood, yeah. You smell like." He pauses and smells her neck. "daises! Oh, and faintly of anger." Romania says and looks at her expectantly. Hungary tries to stay calm.

"Why did I even ask? I am probably going to regret this too, but why are you even over here? We are in the middle of a World Meeting in case you did not know." Hungary points out and looks around the room. They are starting to get people looking at them. Romania grins at her obvious discomfort.

"Well, there are not very many beautiful girls around, in case you did not know. Well actually, Belarus is hot but way too crazy for me. Don't you know, vampires have super speed? I ran over here without anyone actually seeing me. I came over here because your little wuss of an ex-husband Austria is not here and you looked... lonely (delicious) and sad (hot)... and do not ask if I sparkle." Romania says and locks eyes with her. Hungary looks away and tries to turn back around.

"I guess that you may stay here for a little while, but no funny business. Got it?" Hungary warns and looks away from him. Romania squeals with happiness.

"Yay~ time with Eliza! I am going to ignore that last comment. Soooo, wanna make out? You know you cannot resist my ruggedly handsome good looks!" Romania says and looks at her expectantly.

"If you try you will get a frying pan to the face." Hungary says and holds up her frying pan in warning. Romania shrugs his shoulders.

"Totally worth it." Romania says and grabs the arm with the frying pan. He leans in trying to kiss her. Hungary glares and pulls away from him but ends up making the chair tip backwards. She crashes to the floor. Romania falls on top of her and smiles. "My, my Eliza, eager are we? I would be happy to oblige but we are kind of in public." Hungary looks around the room and sees all eyes on them. Everyone in the room is completely silent. Prussia standing out of his chair looking ready to explode. "Hey, mind your own business people!" Romania calls out to everyone.

"Just get off of me you idiot unless you want a frying pan up somewhere it is not supposed to go." Hungary warns but her face is bright red like a tomato. She puts her hand on his chest and tries to push him off of her.

"Hmm." Romania says and puts his finger on his chin in thought. "Okay, but next time there will be no mercy." Romania warns and gets off of her. He holds out his hand to help her up, but Hungary gets up on her own and looks around at the people still looking at her.

"Sorry guys Romania here is just acting like an idiot as usual. Please continue with the meeting." Hungary says and fixes the chair. She calmly sits down and brushes out her red dress. Romania cautiously sits down in a chair next to her.

"Um... sorry for falling on you. I was not actually going to do anything you know." Romania says and gives her an apologetic look. Hungary does not even look at him.

"I do not care. Just do not try anything like that again, but knowing you, you will try it again in a little while." Hungary says and puts her frying pan on the table in front of her.

"Sorry, maybe I should stop taking advice from France. Soooo, want to maybe grab a bite after the meeting if you or Prussia do not kill me before then? I mean my lordjesusmaryandjoseph his face was redder than either of our eyes. If looks could kill, thank God I am a vampire." Romania says and brushes out his own clothes. Hungary stifles a small laugh.

"I guess we could, but only if you are a good little vampire." Hungary says and gives him a small smile. Romania smiles widely showing his fangs.

"I knew you could not resist my rugged good looks for long! That was an oxymoron, you know good and vampire. I will try my best-est though!" Romania says joyfully, and Hungary just rolls her eyes.

"Just pay attention to the meeting." Hungary looks up and sees the meeting just ended. People are making their way to the door. "Well I guess Germany cut it short again for Italy." Hungary says and stands up. She grabs her bag and looks down at Romania.

"So, like Mexican?" Romania asks and stands up in front of her. He looks over her shoulder and sees Poland walking their way. "Quick! Hungary hide me! Poland is walking over here and I have a bad feeling! IM GONNA GET RAPED BY POLAND! NOOO!" Romania yells and starts shaking. Poland walks calmly by them.

"See you are fine. Now will you please let go of my dress before I hit you." Hungary says and tries to shake him off. Romania is still shaking but lets go of her.

"You never know what he will do. Like that one time I was locked in a room alone with Poland." Romania shivers at the memory. "Anyways... lunch?" Romania asks and holds out his hand for Hungary to take. Hungary rolls her eyes at him.

"How bad can he get? Never mind I do not want to know. Sure, where are we going?" Hungary asks and brushes out her silky red dress.

"Well, there is this cute little Mexican place that serves monster burritos, it is called chubby! Did you know that vampires love burritos, because they just do. How bad can Poland get you may ask. You really want to know? I caught him creeping in my house one time, among... other things." Romania complains and shivers. Hungary sighs and looks around the room.

"I guess we can go where ever you want. I have never seen Poland like that though." Hungary comments and looks out the window.

"Yay taco time! Poland is special. He always tries to invade my vital regions, and I do not mean my land if you know what I mean. Even males cannot resist my beautiful body." Romania says and motions all over himself to prove a point.

"Do you have a car, or do we have to walk? About Poland... I knew he was like that but with you... I kind of feel sorry... for him not you." Hungary says and Romania leads her down to the parking lot.

"Italy gave me a Ferrari, I would never make my lady walk... long distances. I did not think that you would be sorry with all yaoi hoobla. I cannot believe he came in a DRESS again!" Romania yells and waves his arms in the air. Hungary looks around the parking lot to make sure that no one is watching them. Thankfully the parking lot is deserted.

"Lets go. Poland is always in a dress. We go shopping all the time." Hungary says as they reach Romania's car. He opens the door for her and gets in on the other side.

"And that does not worry you? I hope you like o-zone, that is what we are listening to. Maybe some Coldplay. I love their new album, 'Mylo Xyloto'." Romania says and starts up the car.

"I do not mind at all." Hungary says and buckles up.

"I hope you do not mind that Italy was the one who taught me to drive." Romania says and smiles at her.

"Joy." Hungary mumbles and makes sure that the buckle is on tight enough.

"Always as long as it is with you." Romania says and blows her a kiss. Hungary rolls her eyes and looks at the parking lot.

"Just drive." Hungary says and the car starts down the road. Hungary looks at the side of the road.

"Geez, is it that time of the month?" Romania asks and looks at her then back at the road. Hungary rolls her eyes. "You seem to like rolling your eyes, da?" Romania questions and keeps driving.

"Yes, but only around you. Do not take that you are special." Hungary warns and the car stops.

"I just... do not understand women. We are here anyways." Romania says and gets out of the car and opens the door for her. Hungary steps out and looks at him cautiously. "Eh, you like Mexican right?"

"Yes I do. Just lead the way." Hungary says and looks down at the ground.

"You do not seem very happy, we can go somewhere else if you want." Romania says and looks sad.

"It is fine. Lets go." Hungary says and looks at the road, anywhere except Romania.

"No seriously, I brought you to apologize and if you do not like the apology food then it does not do much good. Food that is just 'fine' is no different than average food." Romania explains and has a determined look on his face.

"I like any type of food. I am just in the mood for anything right now." Hungary says and fiddles with her fingers. A sweat drop falls down Romania's face.

"But you have to have a favorite food, right? Like... Rocky Mountain Oysters." (a nickel if you know what those are.) Romania complains and walks closer to her.

"My type of food is my favorite, but I like Mexican." Hungary explains and steps back slightly. Romania smiles slightly.

"Okay! Maybe next time we can go get Hungarian, I am thinking Saturday night? Maybe catch a movie too?" Romania asks and gives her the puppy dog eyes. Hungary sighs at the look.

"I guess so... as long as you do not try anything." Hungary warns and looks back at the ground. Romania squeals with delight.

"I am going on a date with Eliza! I am going on a date with Eliza! Hmm, like vodka?" Romania asks and smiles widely. Hungary's palm is introduced with her face.

"It is not a date. Let us first get done with Mexican then onto the movie." Hungary explains and looks around. There is not a restaurant in sight, only an old house is in front of them.

"Making progress. Okay... wait, where are we?" Romania asks once he finally looks around at his surroundings.

"I do not know! You were the one who drove all the way out here!" Hungary exclaims at him and looks around.

"He he, um... oops?" Romania laughs cautiously and looks up at the house. Hungary groans at the tone.

"Where are we?" Hungary questions and tries to stay calm. She puts her hand on her forehead.

"That is a question with a very important answer. I would say... wait, what country is this again?" Romania asks and looks around thinking hard.

"Yours. Now where are we?" Hungary questions and opens her eyes.

"I am not good with geometry... or is it geography? Anyways I am not good at it!" Romania yells in confusion. He curls up in a ball on the ground. Hungary's face meets palm again.

"Is it any chance your house?" Hungary questions and looks at him carefully. The sky grows dark as clouds pass over the sun. Romania looks back up at her.

"Which one?" Romania asks and stands up.

"The dark scary one." Hungary explains and watches him.

"WHAT?! None of my houses are dark nor scary... right?" Romania questions and stands up. All of a sudden something lands on the top of Hungary's head. She looks up at the sky and a drop of water lands right in her eye. A blanket of raindrops suddenly drops onto the ground. Hungary pulls her jacket tighter around herself.

"Great, lets get somewhere dry." Hungary says and shivers from the cold. The wind whips in her face. Romania looks up at the sky.

"NOOO I MELT IN WATER! Oh wait, that is the wicked witch of the west... or east. I AM NOT GOOD WITH DIRECTIONS, OKAY!" Romania yells at the sky and curls back up in a ball. Hungary sighs and drags him up to the house. The house is small with a few rooms on the first floor. Hungary can see a staircase near the back.

"We are going to have to stay here for a little while." Hungary says and drops Romania onto the floor. A puff of dust explodes around Romania as he hits the ground.

"Alright Eliza." Romania says and stands up. He looks down at his shirt and shrugs. He pulls off his soaking shirt and throws it on the ground. Hungary turns away from him in embarrassment.

"Romania! Was that really necessary?!" Hungary exclaims and keeps looking at the wall. Romania smirks and walks in front of her. In the dim light of the hallway it looks like he is about to rape her.

"You are going to catch a cold in wet clothes. Plus they itch and stick to your skin." Romania comments and stares at her dress. Hungary crosses her chest with her arms.

"I am not taking off my clothes around you no matter what." Hungary complains and can feel her face start to heat up.

"Fine, be that way." Romania complains with a pout on his lips. "I just do not understand women. It is not like you do not have clothes under those... right?" Romania questions and stares at the rest of her body. Hungary smacks him hard in the side of the face.

"I do have undergarments underneath the dress, but I do not want to be wearing only my undergarments around you. I do not trust you that well." Hungary complains and a flash of lightning illuminates the entire house. Romania jumps slightly making another cloud of dust flirt around his feet.

"I do not know if I should be offended..." Romania pouts and tries to look into her eyes. Hungary looks away from him at the wall.

"I do not trust you to well after what happened today at the meeting." Hungary complains and starts walking down the hallway trying to find a bedroom.

"Still not over that? Dang woman knows how to hold a grudge." Romania complains and follows her while staring at her back. His eyes slowly go down. Hungary stops suddenly causing Romania to run into her.

"If you can find a jacket somewhere in this house then I will take off my dress." Hungary explains and pushes him away from her. Romania puts his finger on his chin in thought.

"I think that there is a blanket on the couch back in the living room." Romania says and grabs her hand. Hungary opens her mouth to complain but she cannot before he drags her back the way that they came. He leads her to the living room with a few chairs in a semi-circle around a fireplace. "I will try to start a fire in the fireplace while you change. Then we can find some food to make your stomach stop growling. It is pretty loud you know." Romania comments and sits down next to the fireplace.

"Fine, but no peaking." Hungary says and turns away from him. She slips off her dress and lays it on the couch. The blanket laying across the back of the couch looks fine enough, so she pulls it around herself tightly. Romania stands up and looks at his work. A small flame appears on one of the logs and slowly grows. A small grumble emits from Hungary's stomach. Romania smiles and turns around to look at her. A blush erupts on his face. The blanket just barely covers her chest and her pale legs seem to flicker almost from the flames. Romania looks down at the ground.

"Well the fire is good. I will go look for food." Romania says quickly and goes out of the room. Hungary sighs and adjusts her blanket so it covers slightly more. She crouches down to warm herself up. A loud crash is heard from the direction that Romania left in.

"Great, what did he do now?" Hungary questions to the air not really wanting to know the answer.

"HOLY SHIZ! GET IT OFF!" Romania's voice screams from the kitchen. Hungary gets up and walks to the kitchen. Romania is standing in the middle of the room with his back to her.

"What is it now?" Hungary questions and walks closer to him.

"SPIDDER, MOFOFRIGGEN'SPIDER. SPIDER!" Romania screams and shivers. Hungary sighs and smacks the small spider off of his arm.

"There you go. Now stop freaking out." Hungary says and starts walking away. Romania grabs her and clings/hugs her causing her blanket to fall down to her waist.

"THANK YOU! I WAS GONNA DIE, BUT YOU SAVED MEEEE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. But ow, you smack hard." Romania complains and looks down. His face turns bright red. "Sorry." He immediately lets go of her and looks down at the ground.

"It was your idea." Hungary says and puts the blanket back on tightly. She looks back at him and he is staring right at her chest. "Stop staring!" Hungary yells and turns away from him.

"I am a man, my natural instinct is to stare. Sorry." Romania explains and looks at her back. "Also I did not find any food." Romania adds when Hungary does not answer. Hungary looks around the kitchen and sees a small table in the middle.

"Did you find anything?" Hungary questions and keeps adjusting her blanket.

"I found a bedroom, bathroom, and a closet full of clothes." Romania explains and walks up towards her. Hungary looks up at him.

"Good. I need the clothes. Where are they at?" Hungary asks and turns towards him. Romania smiles down at her.

"Back room, down the hall, and to the left. I will come with you, I need some too." Romania comments and holds out his hand to lead her. Hungary ignores it and starts walking down the hallway. A few minutes of picking their way through the hallways. They finally reach a room with only a dresser on the back wall.

"I guess that this is it." Hungary comments and goes up to the dresser. She opens one of the drawers and looks through it. Inside are folded up dresses all of different colors. Romania looks over her shoulder at the clothes.

"We should have a... GERMAN SPARKEL PARTY!" Romania exclaims in Hungary's ear. Hungary rolls her eyes and pulls out a green dress.

"And why should we do that?" Hungary questions and goes to the closet on the other side of the room to get changed. She slips off her blanket and pulls on the dress. She walks back out and sees Romania digging through the drawer. He pulls out a pink dress with lace at the hem of the dress and at the top.

"Never, and I mean never, doubt the sparkle party. Anyways it looks like there are only dresses." Romania comments and looks the dress over.

"Why are you going to wear that?" Hungary questions and looks at the pink warily. Romania frowns at the color but smiles back up at her.

"If Poland can pull it off... anyways I will not put it on if you are enjoying the view." Romania says with a wink in her direction. Hungary lets out an annoyed sigh and looks at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Why would I enjoy it? I am just saying that a dress in no way fits your style." Hungary comments and folds her arms tightly across her chest. Romania groans and looks at her more intently.

"Then what DOES suit my style?" Romania questions and folds the dress back up and puts it in the dresser. Hungary looks up at him and smiles slightly, but it quickly disappears when Romania smiles back.

"A cloak would look good on you." Hungary comments and goes across the room so she is standing next to him. Romania looks down at the top of her head and smiles again. He slowly wraps his arms around her stomach.

"What color? Rainbow or black?" Romania asks and takes a step back from her to avoid a punch to the face.

"Black if it helps any." Hungary says and opens another drawer just below the one that was open.

"Yes actually, it brings out my sexy eyes." Romania says and bats his eyes down at her. Hungary rolls her eyes and keeps looking through the drawers. She finally pulls back up with a black object in her hand and throws it into his chest.

"Here you can wear this for now until we find you something else." Hungary says and walks away from him. He smiles at the black object and unfolds it. A black cloak.

"Hehe, Darth Vader style." Romania laughs and pulls it on and adjusts the strings so it fits perfectly on him.

"Are you still going to wear your pants?" Hungary questions and looks away from him at the ground.

"Do you want me to wear pants?" Romania asks with a sing-song tone in his voice. Hungary rolls her eyes and does not look up from the more interesting ground.

"Just keep your pants on." Hungary says and looks up to just look out the window. The rain is still pouring down hard but the thunder has let up.

"Yes love, err Hungary." Romania says and a slight blush forms on his face. He starts backing up towards the door with his eyes on her.

"What is wrong?" Hungary asks and actually looks up at him. In the dimly lit room she can see the bright blush spreading across his face. He quickly looks at the wall avoiding her gaze.

"I… actually really like you Eliza." Romania slowly says and keeps looking at the wall. Hungary is speechless and looks at the ground. "I… understand if you do not feel the same, I seem to only attract men." Romania continues and looks down at the ground. Hungary stays silent for a few more seconds and shakes her head.

"Honestly… if you did not act as weird as you did today at the meeting… well I might consider it." Hungary says with a small blush on her cheeks. She slowly looks back at him and sees him gently smiling.

"We will have to work on that wont we?" Romania asks not really expecting an answer. Hungary nods slowly and gets her blush under control. There is silence for a few more seconds until a low rumble disturbs the peace. Hungary lets out a small laugh and grabs her stomach.

"I guess it is time to go find food." Hungary says and adjusts her dress. Romania groans and looks at her stomach.

"You ruined the moment, but yeah, I am hungryyyy Hungary!" Romania jokes and smiles at her. She rolls her eyes but gently smiles back.

"Then come on." Hungary says and takes his hand in hers. A blush erupts on his face and looks down at her. Hungary looks up at him and with a small smile. "Come on." Hungary says again and leads him back to the kitchen. He follows after her and the blush does not leave. Hungary lets go of his hand once they get into the kitchen and starts going through the cabinets. Romania sits in one of the chairs and watches her. He gets an idea and starts singing.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love hmm hmm hMmm~" Romania hums and keeps watching her. A small blush forms on her face but she keeps looking. "Food? Are we there yet?" Romania asks and stands up out of his seat. Hungary finally finds what she is looking for and walks up near him. In her hands are two cans of soup.

"Will soup do?" Hungary asks and sets them down on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Before he can answer she goes back to the lower cabinets and looks for a pot.

"Soup is good… sooo, are you dating anyone?" Romania asks. Hungary grabs a pot form under the stove and turns on the burner.

"Nope." She calls over her shoulder and empties the cans into the pot. Romania stares at her in surprise.

"Not Austria, or even Prussia?" Romania asks and sits back down in his seat. Hungary grabs a wooden spoon from the drawer next to the stove and starts stirring the contents of the pot.

"Nope. I am free… I am guessing that you are single too then." Hungary comments and keeps an eye on the soup.

"Well… no. But if I happened to find someone I would definitely be open to a long term relationship. I am not that afraid of commitment. Soo, like kids?" Romania asks and watches as she pours the soup into two different bowls. She grabs two spoons and takes the bowls to the table, hands one to him, and sits down.

"I think about it sometimes, but ever since I broke up with Austria I have not really thought about it." Hungary says and looks down at her soup like it has the answer to her dilemma. She picks up her spoon and slowly takes a bite. Romania looks at her with a concerned look.

"What exactly happened there?" Romania asks and takes a bite of his own soup. Hungary looks up at him.

"Well… We had to break apart." Hungary says and looks back down at her soup. There is a long awkward pause until Romania finally speaks up.

"Ummm, Prussia?" Romania asks and keeps staring at her. Hungary slightly nods and shoves food in her mouth signaling that she does not want to talk more about it. There is another long silence until yet again Romania breaks it. "I gotta pee! WHERE'S THE FREAKING BATHROOM!" He announces and waddles out of the kitchen. Hungary laughs slightly but keeps eating. A few minutes later Romania comes back in relieved. Hungary rolls her eyes and takes another bite. "What? Nature called. Even vamps need to pee sometimes." Romania says and sits back down in his chair. Hungary laughs silently and finishes up her bowl.

"Are you almost done eating or do you want something else to eat?" Hungary asks and stands up. She grabs her plate and looks down at his bowl.

"Na, I'm full." Romania says and stands up. He looks out the window and smiles. "Its finally stopped raining." Romania adds. Hungary looks out the window too.

"It has…" Hungary says as she puts the empty bowl into the sink.

"OH SHIZZLE! I just realized I had a GPS in the center console the entire time. Hehe, opps?" Romania laughs cautiously while Hungary facepalms.

"Next time I drive." Hungary says and goes back into the living room. She quickly grabs her wet clothes and goes outside.

**Hope you liked this. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways if you want to see any pairings please review or just tell me what you think.**


	3. Romania x England

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the first pairing. When I was creating it I was very busy with other stuff. That would explain the sort of unevenness feel to it. I think that this chapter will be better for you guys. The next chapter will probably be the Belarus x Norway. I hope you like this chapter. Do not forget to review for me if you want to see any pairings in later chapters. I promice I will update more when summer starts. **

In a certain school called World University something is about to happen. The hallways are silent and completely deserted aside from the occasional stray piece of paper laying on the white tiles. There is not a sound coming from any crack or corner of the tall walls or long hallways. There is a very good reason for this: the school day is over with and everyone has gone home. Well aside from the teachers, janitors, and two students. These two students always stay over everyday and are always hard at work in their club. What club? Magic Club, of course, and it's not that stupid card game club either. It is the true magic club. The magic club can only meet in one place. The place that every student is scared to go into. The deep dark, smelly basement. There are two reasons why it is down in the basement: that is the only place that they can work and the teachers do not want anything to pop up in their rooms. Inside this club is a boy student with messy blond hair, dark emerald green eyes, and two what seem to be caterpillars for eyebrows. He is wearing the usual school uniform, but over top of it is a dark black cloak. The smaller of the two students is another boy with strawberry blond hair and deep blood red eyes. He is simply wearing the uniform but there is one minor adjustment to his outfit. There is a hat with three ribbons, red, blue, and yellow, sitting on the side of his head perfectly balanced. They are both standing next to a huge bookshelf with what seems like millions of books. In one corner of the room is a cauldron with white smoke coming up from the center. But that is not important at the moment. What is important are the two hot guys in the room. The one with the caterpillar brows goes by either the name of Arthur or England depending on the situation. The one with the red eyes is known as either Demitri or Romania, again depending on the situation.

"What other books do we need to look through to do this?" England asks while he is gazing up at the towering bookshelf. In his arms is a stack of at least fifteen books. His green eyes are barely peaking over the top of the stack that looks as though it will topple over at any moment. Romania runs his fingers along the spines of a few of the books, deep in thought as he look for a certain book that seems to have been swallowed by the hundreds of surrounding books.

"Just one more but I don't know where I put it last," Romania responds, his eyes scanning over each book in search of the misplaced book.

"What is it called?" England inquires, his own green eyes beginning their search of the book. Before Romania can reply, he spots what he is looking for and plucks the old, dusty book from the shelf and adds it to the stack. Now England's face is completely covered and looking like he and the books will fall to the floor soon.

"So what is this for exactly?" England questions and slowly and carefully maneuvers himself and the stack of books over to the table in the center of the room. Once down, the stack makes a cloud of dust form near the bottom. England waves his hand through the cloud in attempt to disperse the tiny particles surrounding the bottom of the stack. Romania walks over next to him and grabs the book at the top of the stack, almost choking on the dust.

"Just a little revenge on someone." Romania says with a smirk. England looks warily at him, recalling the last time he said that but shakes his head.

"What did Russia do this time?" England asks and grabs the next book. He quickly leafs trough the pages not looking for anything in particular. Romania looks through the book with great intensity and does not look up at him to respond.

"He was messing with my hat again. Plus he kept threatening to take me over again. I swear he has nothing better to do with his time than annoy me to death. I am not his little dog no matter what he may say." Romania complains and finally finds what he is looking for. He puts the book down on the table with it open to the page.

"You remember what happened last time you tried to use magic to solve your problems with Russia. We were out of school for over a month. Do not try it again." England scolds and holds his own book out to him.

"Well, I am going to be more careful this time. I just accidentally spilled something that I was not supposed to into that pot." Romania responds and takes that one. He flips through the pages slowly trying to take in all that he can in the least amount of time.

"This time then lets make sure that nothing is around the pot." England says, moving a few stray ingredients away from where they are working. Finally noticing the cauldron still steaming out white smoke, he goes over to it in the corner to get a better look at it before turning back to Romania. "Did you already start this potion?" England questions and grabs the wooden stir stick on the side of the cauldron. Romania looks up at him with confusion written all over his face.

"No, I thought that it was your doing." Romania says and walks up next to him. "What is it?" Romania asks and takes a small breath in through his nose. "It smells like... roses?" Romania questions and pulls away. England shakes his head and keeps looking.

"I do not know what to do about it. This smell seems oddly familiar. I just cannot put my finger on it." England says and goes back to the towering bookshelf. He runs his fingers along the worn down spines.

"What are you looking for?" Romania questions and keeps looking down at the potion, the bubbles coming up extremely close to the top of the pot. England pulls out a leather bound book and flips to the table of contents.

"I am looking for what that potion is so I know how to counteract it." England states and does not find what he is looking for so flips to the back. Romania nods and walks over to him, his shoulder brushing his back. England looks up at him with those caterpillar eyebrows of his knitted together in confusion. "What are you doing? You are standing a little too close for comfort." England says and takes a step away from him. He flips through the book and finally finds what he is looking for, but before he can have a chance to get a good look at what the book says, Romania grabs the book. "What are you doing?!" England demands and takes a step away from him. Romania takes the book out of his hand and throws it on the ground by their feet.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Romania states and leans in even closer. His voice has a strange, almost child-like, tone to it. England pushes him away and quickly looks at the open book on the ground below him. The page is still open to the part where he was at. His face goes pale, and he backs away. The title is in big bold letters, 'Love Potion'. Romania has a hurt and confused look on his face, not even attempting to conceal his feelings. He landed on the ground and is now sitting on his knees, looking up at him.

"Romania do not do anything stupid. I am going to try to fix this." England says and picks up the book. Romania stares up at him with a small spark in his blood red eyes. England sighs and looks at the potion again.

"You are no fun." Romania complains but stays on the ground. England briefly looks down at him and shakes his head. He starts pacing back and forth from the table to the wall next to the cauldron.

"Love Potion is one of the most dangerous of all the others. So who would have done this?" England asks to the air. He runs his finger along the words searching for an antidote.

"You look so cute when you do that~" Romania sings and traces the floor. England slightly blushes but ignores the comment.

"I will fix this soon. Just hang in there for me." England says and goes to a bench with different bottles on it. He rummages through the bottles lifting up a few. He lets out a sigh of relief for restocking it just the other day. Romania stands up and sits on the table next to the forgotten stacks of books. He traces his finger along the top book thoughtfully.

"You know..." Romania pauses for a second waiting for a response. England lets out a sigh and turns to him. His arms overflowing with different bottles of various shapes and sizes with different glowing colors.

"What?" England asks trying to keep his voice calm. He takes the bottles to the same table that he is sitting at but moves the books to the other table. He carefully sets the bottles down on the table and sets up the potions book on a wire stand. Romania leans over so that his face is right in front of England's. England looks away from him and moves his face out of the way.

"I really do like you... Maybe even love you." Romania says and swings his legs back and forth. England ignores the comment, trying to focus on making an antidote for Romania.

"That is just the love potion talking. Do not worry I will fix it soon enough." England states and double checks the ingredients. He looks over at Romania who is now looking very upset, his red eyes looking as though they were about to pool with tears.

"You mean that you do not like me?" Romania asks and covers his face with his hands. England is slightly taken aback by this new behavior. He sets down the bottle he was working with and places his hand on Romania's head. Romania looks up, his eyes now even more red now than they were before.

"It's not that I do not like you, I just... Well, you are my best friend. That is all." England says carefully and waits for his reaction. Romania looks down at his hands that are now in his lap. "Besides... This is the love potion talking. You do not really mean any of this." This sends Romania's face back into his hands. England gives up trying to comfort him and turns back to his work. He grabs the bottle he was working with and shakes the contents, the liquid being a bright banana color. The sounds of swishing of the potion and of small sobs from Romania are the only sounds in the room. England ignores these sounds and grabs another bottle, this time a bright orange color. He mixes the two bottles together creating a green liquid. This continues on for a few minutes until finally he reaches an end. He looks over at the crying Romanian, his forehead crinkling in a small frown. He extends the bottle, now filled with a purple liquid, out to him. "Here, I made the antidote. It will make you feel better." Romania does not even move his hands from his face to talk.

"I do not need it." His voice is now serious, showing no sign of the effects of love potion or the previous overflow of emotions. England stares at him, confused, trying to figure out why that is.

"What do you mean? You were affected by the potion." England wants to say more, but Romania stops him by jumping off the table. Romania refuses to look at him, so he just looks at the wall.

"You forgot to read the very end of the page. Love Potion is not inhaled. It's drunken." Romania says with anger starting to brew inside. "But of course you would not figure it out." From where England is standing he can see the tears starting to form at the corners if his eyes. All England can do is stare at him dumbfounded.

"You mean..." His face turns bright red. Almost as red as Romania's eyes. Romania stares at the ground angrily like it was the ground's fault for his bad luck.

"I am the laughing stock of the school. No one seems to like me. I try to make friends but they all run away when they see me. I just thought that it would be nice to have someone for a change. But apparently I was wrong!" Romania yells and turns angrily to leave. England grabs his hand quickly and pulls him back around to face him.

"Just wait a second. I did not say anything. I am just a little shocked." England says and shakes his head.

"But you made it clear to me while you were preparing the antidote you did not like me." Romania says and does not look him in the eyes. England stays silent contemplating on what to say. Romania grows even angrier. "Fine. I understand." Romania tries pulling away but England pulls him back, their chests colliding from the force. Romania glares at him, tears streaming down his face now. England can only think of one thing to do. He hugs him tightly and lays his head on his shoulder. Romania stiffens for a second but relaxes after a few seconds, returning the hug. England pulls away and starts wiping away his tears.

"Do you understand now? I said that I was shocked. I did not say anything about not liking you." England asks and keeps wiping away the tears. Romania slowly nods and hugs him tightly.

"So is that a yes?" Romania questions, all signs of anger gone at this point. England smiles and adjusts his hat.

"That is a definite yes." England says and pulls away. "Now come on we need to finish cleaning this place up." Romania smiles and looks at the table. The table is now covered with empty bottles of potions.

"Thank you so much." Romania says and helps clean up the bottles. England takes the empty bottles over to the sink and drains them out. Romania clears off the table and picks up the stack of books. He carries it over to the bookshelf and starts putting them back in their correct place. England looks up from his cleaning and shakes his head at a scene that has now been created. Romania is standing on his tip toes trying to reach a spot near the top shelf. He looks over to the side and finds a ladder. He sets it up against the shelves and climbs up the rungs. The top shelf is just out of his reach. Romania makes one more final attempt to reach the top, but his foot slips. He starts falling down to the ground. England, who is now at the bottom of the ladder, catches him and struggles to stay up.

"Are you alright?" England asks and slowly stands him up on his feet. Romania's eyes are wide like a scared cat.

"Sort of. T-thank you." He shivers slightly, still in shock from falling. England takes him over to one of the chairs and sits him down. Romania looks up at him with a grateful gleam in his eyes that are now a lighter shade of red. England looks him over to make sure that nothing happened. There are no bruises on his arms so be goes back to cleaning the bottles. Romania stands up slowly and puts his hand on the top of the chair for support. England looks up from his work and shakes his head.

"Do not worry about that book. I will take care of it." England states and washes out one of the bottle of soap causing fine white bubbles to cover his hand. Romania looks over at him and blushes slightly. England looks at him slightly confused but laughs at him once he gets it.

"Are you sure? You already have those bottles to take care of." Romania questions and looks at the pile of glass bottles next to the sink.

"I will be fine. Unless if you want to go out and restock the things that I used. I would send out Norway, but he seems to not be here at the moment." England states and keeps washing. Romania shakes his head in retaliation.

"Norway can go do that since he decided to skip out on today's lesson." Romania says and pulls out his phone to text this said Norway. Norway is the third and final member of the magic club. He never misses a meeting but today he did. Romania texts: 'Hey where are you? You missed an interesting session. Also you need to pick up the ingredients.' He sets his phone down for a while on the counter and walks up behind England. He gently wraps his arms around him and lays his head on his shoulder blades. A light blush tint his cheeks as he keeps working. Romania smiles and rocks back and forth. The only thing interrupting this moment is the loud buzz of a phone scooting across the table. Romania sighs and lets go of him. He goes to the buzzing phone and looks down at it. It reads: 1 New Message. He flips it open and reads the new message.

'Hey I forgot to warn you... but I was in such a hurry to go on my date with Belarus that I accidentally left a potion in the cauldron. It has love potion in it. I was working on it for something. I hope it did not cause any trouble.' Romania shakes his head and presses the reply button.

'I should probably thank you for doing that. England and I had a very interesting time. Well have fun on your date.' Romania texts and presses the send button. England looks up from his work.

"What was that about?" England asks and starts wiping the bottles dry with a small white cloth.

"He said that he was the one who made the love potion. Currently he is on a date with Belarus so he cannot talk." Romania says and sets down the phone again. England sets down the bottles and takes the book off the ground where it landed. He walks over to the ladder and carefully puts it back.

"Speaking of a date, whee would you like to go?" England questions and looks at the time. Romania shrugs his shoulders.

"I do not really care as long as I am with you." Romania says and goes to another corner by the door. He bends down and picks up his seventy pound back. England walks over and grabs his own.

"How about we go out to a movie and then to dinner?" England questions and opens the door for him. Romania walks through the doorway with a smile.

"I would like that." Romania says as England walks out. The door slowly closes behind them leaving the room in complete and utter darkness.

**you like updates and I like reviews. Tell me how I did and what pairings you would like to see. **


End file.
